


Recuerdos enfrascados

by VanimaSpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amistad luego romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/VanimaSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su quinto año Harry debe ir a clases de Oclumancia con Snape y al parecer no es el único que consulta al profesor de pociones.<br/>Al pasar de los años las relaciones entre amigos cambian, Slytherin y Gryffindor se llevan bien a pesar de lo que piensen los demás. Hasta cierto moreno comienza a tener sentimientos por cierto rubio... e ingenia una manera para pedirle que sean novios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memorias

**Author's Note:**

> Cambié los títulos de los capítulos y la descripción, nada más.

El castillo se encontraba en penumbras, aún cuando unos momentos atrás el sol todavía no se había ocultado. Se podía ver como antorchas y algunas candelas iluminaban los pasillos, mostrando sombras un poco tenebrosas. Entre esas sombras estaba la de un joven estudiante, la cual se movía sin mucha prisa. La razón era obvia cuando los pasos empezaron a disminuir al acercarse a un cuarto en específico. La sala en donde se encontraría a una de las personas menos deseada para el chico. Suspiro buscando ánimos para seguir caminando. Antes de que comenzara de nuevo su marcha un sonido le llamó la atención. La puerta a la que se dirigía se abrió, dejando escapar unos leves murmullos y luego otro estudiante salió del lugar. Un chico de su misma edad salía de ese cuarto, con la mirada en los pies y el rostro era tapado por su cabello. De igual manera no necesitaba ver su rostro para reconocer a tal personaje, su cabello lo decía todo por sí solo. Un rubio platinado, Malfoy.

Si no fuera porque conocía desde hace cinco años al chico lo hubiera confundido con alguien más. Su caminar no era el mismo y ahora que lo pensaba el chico se veía más delgado. Para su suerte caminaba en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia, todo por llevar su mirada en el suelo. Era Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. No podía dejar de verlo, dejar de ver ese caminar sin ninguna emoción. Como si su alma hubiera dejado ese cuerpo y alguien más lo estuviera moviendo, como una marioneta.

-¡Potter!- la mención de su nombre lo sacó de su trance- Podría dejar de estar parado ahí, no tenemos toda la noche.

El profesor Snape se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta por la cual había pasado el chico rubio hacía unos segundos. Harry por su parte no había notado que estaba viendo al vacio más tiempo del necesario. Retomó su paso y entró al cuarto siguiendo a su profesor, para así continuar con las clases de Oclumancia que venían teniendo desde unos días atrás. Al entrar pudo ver como Snape tomaba un frasco de la mesa y lo guardaba en una gaveta de su escritorio. El frasco contenía un líquido que antes había visto, pero no sabía dónde. Antes de continuar con sus pensamientos Snape lo señalaba con su varita, dando iniciada la clase de la noche.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños para el chico que vivió. Algunas veces coincidía con el Slytherin, ya sea que él llegara al salón primero o después de las clases de oclumancia. Algunas veces discutían, otras el rubio solo le fruncía el ceño y otras veces ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Pero lo más extraño no era las discusiones con el chico, sino los distintos frascos que eran almacenados en el escritorio del profesor de pociones. Al fin había recordado que eran. Memorias. Como las que tenia Dumbledore en su despacho. Ahora ¿Por qué Malfoy dejaba memorias con Snape?... ¿Qué contenían esas memorias? Harry no podía pensar nada que fuera tan importante o tan malo como para dejarlo en memorias.

-¡Harry!-un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Hermione que al parecer lo venia llamando desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Qué sucede Mione?-preguntó ahora poniéndole atención a su amiga y recordando que se dirigían al comedor a cenar.

-Sucede que te vengo hablando desde hace un rato y no me pones atención-respondió la chica de manera molesta.

-Lo siento. Dime que sucede. Ahora si estoy para ponerte atención.- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de disculpa.

-Preguntaba que como van tus clases de oclumancia.-la chica pasó por las puertas del comedor y siguió su camino a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

-Mmm… la verdad no sé. No veo avances.- decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su mejor amigo- Hola Ron.

-Hola Harry, Herm- respondió el saludo- ¿De qué hablan?

-Harry no siente avances en las clases de Oclumancia- habló la colocha antes de que su amigo lo hiciera- ¿No será porque es con Snape?

Así continuaron hablando el trió, dándole ánimos a Harry y las clases con el profesor de pociones, para luego continuar hablando de la siguiente reunión del ED. Ahí Harry comenzó a divagar nuevamente en sus pensamientos. El por qué de las memorias en el escritorio. Mientras pensaba sobre esto su vista se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes. Pudo ver a Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, pero ningún rastro de una cabellera platinada. Era extraño, el siempre llegaba con sus amigos. Espero que apareciera, pero al final de la cena no había rastros por ningún lado de Malfoy. Los Slytherin no parecían preocupados ni nada por el estilo, entonces no había pasado nada extraordinario. Tal vez tramaban algo y el rubio estaba llevando un trabajo a cambio. De seguro seguían buscando donde llevaban las reuniones del ED.

No le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con sus quehaceres. Hoy tenía que ir nuevamente con Snape, lo mejor sería dejar de divagar y llegar temprano, no quería un castigo igual a la de la última vez. Así que se despidió de sus amigos y se encamino a la sala de clases. Esta vez comenzó a divagar en las prácticas para el Ejército de Dumbledore. Tenía que ayudar a Neville con sus posturas, al igual que a otros más. Era algo tedioso pero al final los resultados eran esplendidos. En un momento se encontraba abriendo la puerta del salón, dejando de lado sus pensamientos del ejército.

-¿Profesor?-llamó pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Era extraño, Snape siempre se encontraba en el salón 15 minutos antes de las clases de Oclumancia pero no había rastro alguno del profesor. Harry no le tomó mucha importancia al principio, tal vez se atrasó un poco, pero al cabo de diez minutos empezó a preocuparse. Así que abrió la puerta para salir a buscarlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo una hoja dio contra su cara. Era una nota. La abrió y pudo ver una letra apresurada en ella.

_"Señor Potter, sucedió un imprevisto. Llegaré en unos veinte minutos. Si veo que algo hace falta en el salón tomare medidas drásticas._  
_S. Snape."_

Harry suspiró irritado, jalando su cabello con sus manos mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía al salón. Se volvió a sentar en donde estaba hacía unos minutos. ¿Y ahora que podría hacer? Quince minutos no eran los suficientes para salir, ir a la sala común y volver. Su mirada comenzó a pasear por el salón buscando algo con que distraerse. Al final sus ojos se detuvieron en el escritorio. Algo había sobre este. Se levantó y se acercó para ver que era. Al llegar pudo notar lo que había en la mesa, lo mismo que tenía el director en su oficina, de eso no había duda. Primero pensó que era el mismo, pero al acercarse totalmente pudo notar que era más pequeño. ¿Qué hacia un pensadero en el escritorio de Snape? Al momento se golpeó a sí mismo, recordando el motivo. Las botellas que estaban en ese mismo lugar. Abrió un cajón y vio unos diez frascos, de diferentes tamaños pero todos contenían lo mismo.

-Las memorias de Malfoy.

La curiosidad era exagerada. Y frente a él estaba la posibilidad de apaciguarla. Mordió su labio. Tenía menos de quince minutos. Debía tomar una decisión en ese momento. Era ahora o nunca. No veía alguna oportunidad más adelante. Tomó un frasco y lo vertió en el pensadero. Sin pensarlo mucho se agachó y entró en la memoria. El mundo comenzó a moverse, dejando caer a Harry en un cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro. Solo había una luz a un lado en una mesa, era una candela. No podía ver bien por el momento. Esperó un momento esperando que su vista se ajustara a la oscuridad.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador. Se asustó ante esto. A su lado la candela se movió un poco. Volvió su mirada y vio a Malfoy con su mano cerca de la candela, como si tuviera la intención de tomarla pero estaba inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, fuertemente. Otro grito volvió a resonar entre las paredes. El chico rubio respiró hondo, tomó la candela y la apagó. En el mismo momento la memoria terminó y empujó a Harry fuera de esta.

El chico no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía. Tal vez viendo más memorias podría tener su respuesta. Tomó otro frasco. Esta vez Harry cayó en un comedor, lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy en sentado en una mesa enorme, a un lado estaba su madre. Ambos estaban comiendo o eso parecía. Ambos Malfoy estaban completamente serios, ninguna emoción pasaba por sus rostros. De un pronto a otro la puerta del fondo de abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre alto, un poco musculoso, con patillas y llevaba una túnica. Se acercó a los rubios, los cuales dejaron de comer. Ninguno se movía. El tipo posó cerca de Harry dejando ver que traía una sonrisa socarrona, mostrando unos colmillos. Harry pudo ver que sus uñas estaban largas y amarillentas. El hombre por si solo daba un aura despreciable. Al pasar cerca de la madre pudo ver como esta se estremecía, por su lado el rubio no se movió ni un poco cuando el hombre se colocó detrás de su silla.

-¿Qué quiere, Greyback?- dijo Narcisa en tono neutro, aunque su rostro mostraba un poco de incomodidad.-No ve que estamos cenando.

-Oh vamos. Yo también tengo que cenar- respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al del joven Malfoy.

Harry pudo ver como el hombre acercaba su cara a la mejilla de Malfoy, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, además se podía ver como tenía las manos en puños sobre sus piernas. Greyback abrió la boca y sacó su lengua, pasándola por la mejilla del chico, lentamente como si disfrutara hacerlo. El rubio por su parte cambió de color, ahora estaba más pálido que nunca. Harry sentía nauseas. El viaje de vuelta a la realidad no le ayudó mucho con las nauseas.

El chico se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio. Estaba estatice y un poco mareado. Tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía que pensar o sentir con respecto a lo que acaba de ver. Al parecer en la casa de los Malfoy sucedían cosas desagradables. Ahora entendía por qué las memorias se encontraban en ese lugar. Eran recuerdos que Malfoy no quería tener. Eran innecesarios tenerlos consigo mismo, lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos. Sus ojos pasaron del pensadero a la gaveta con frascos. Uno de los tantos llamó su atención. El frasco era el único que la tapa tenía un color. Sin pensarlo lo tomó y lo vertió. Harry cayó en un cuarto. Al parecer de un matrimonio, por la cama enorme que había en el centro y la alcoba llena de perfumes y joyas.

  
La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a madre e hijo, el joven traía de la mano a su madre. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en los pies y el cabello tapaba su rostro. El Slytherin la sentó en la cama mientras desaparecía por otra puerta, la cual parecía un baño. Al momento volvió con un trapo mojado y un frasco con una crema. El chico se inclino frente a la mujer, dejando el frasco en la cama tomó el rostro de su madre con su mano, para luego quitar el cabello que obstruía su vista. Harry pudo notar como la mujer tenía líneas rojas en el rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas. Viendo más de cerca estas parecían arañazos. Ahí recordó el hombre de la última memoria. Recordó sus uñas. Un escalofrió pasó por todo su cuerpo.

Malfoy tomó el trapo y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Narcisa, con tanta delicadeza y amor. Duró su tiempo con esta acción, hasta que el paño estaba más teñido de rojo que la mujer frente a él. Dejó en el suelo el paño y prosiguió con la crema. La madre lo único que hacía era seguir los movimientos de su hijo. Hacia un buen rato que había dejado de sollozar. Se podía ver como la pobre mujer expresaba dolor y tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo un amor inmenso. Era como ver el mar, tormentoso y peligroso, pero en el fondo se logra apreciar una perla.

Harry pudo ver un cambio en los ojos de la mujer, al igual que como esta levantaba sus manos y las dirigía al rostro de su hijo. Cuando el pelinegro quiso ver que sucedía el joven ya había bajado la mirada. De igual manera no había que ser un genio para saber que él chico estaba llorando. Antes de que pudiera pensar más la memoria ya había terminado. Harry solo podía ver el pensadero frente a él, con los rastros de memoria en este. Tomó el frasco con la tapa de color. Ahora podía entender por qué el chico se quería deshacer de sus memorias. Estas mostraban el miedo y la debilidad de este. Era algo que no podía permitir que interfiriera en su personalidad compuesta y calculadora.

De un pronto a otro la puerta se abrió. Harry elevó la vista para ver quién era.

-¿Profes….?-Malfoy estaba de pie en la puerta. Sus ojos expresaron molestia, sorpresa y luego enojo- ¡Potter!

El rubio camino hasta el escritorio y tomó el frasco que tenía en sus manos. Parecía que sus ojos iban a lanzar llamas. Harry no sabía que decir o hacer. Por supuesto que el Slytherin reconoció el frasco y que era lo que estaba haciendo fuera de la gaveta. Harry no supo en qué momento Malfoy había lanzado un hechizo, lo único que sintió fue que estaba en el aire y después todo se había puesto negro.


	2. Arrepentimiento

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry había despertado en la enfermería. Todavía la cabeza le dolía, como un recordatorio de las consecuencias de meterse donde no le importa. Al mismo tiempo sus clases de oclumancia habían terminado. No porque ya no las necesitara, sino porque no iba a ninguna parte con ellas. En esos siete días también había hablado con Hermione sobre lo sucedido. La chica se sorprendió al ver que Harry se sentía arrepentido por sus acciones. El único consejo que la chica pudo darle fue que se mantuviera alejado del rubio y evitara a toda costa problemas con él. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, no había visto al rubio en todos esos días, solo en el comedor pero ni siquiera se veían. En clases se ignoraban olímpicamente, pero después de todo eso todavía no podía sacarse de su cabeza lo que había visto.

El dolor, el miedo y la situación por la que estaba pasando la familia Malfoy. Harry no podía pensar que podría haber en las demás memorias. Le aterraban las posibilidades. Las primeras noches la culpa no lo dejaba dormir, las siguientes la preocupación en que había en esos frascos. Ahora el insomnio no lo abandonaba. Y ni que hablar de las reuniones con el ED. EL ejercicio lo dejaba agotado pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Cuando lo lograba ya era hora de levantarse nuevamente para ir a clases.

En ese momento se encontraba en la biblioteca con Hermione y Ron, estudiando para los O.W.L.S. Desde hacía unos segundos había comenzado a quedarse dormido. Un toque en el brazo lo despertó. Voltio la mirada y se encontró con la de Hermione, un poco preocupada. La chica colocó su mano con la de él y la apretó suavemente, luego hizo un gesto de que fuera a descansar. El chico no lo dudo mucho, se levantó, despidió de sus amigos y se fue a descansar. Saliendo del lugar dio un gran bostezo y se encaminó hasta la torre Gryffindor. Al voltear en una esquina chocó con alguien casi haciendo que ambos cayeran de espaldas. Harry abrió la boca para disculparse pero al ver quien era la persona su voz no salió.

-¡Torpe Gryffindor!-gruño el joven Malfoy mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry cerró su boca, aguantando cualquier comentario mordaz. Bajó la cara y suspiro, tranquilándose y recordando nuevamente las memorias. Algo dentro de sí se rompió.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, tal vez por el golpe, tal vez por lo de las memorias.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar, pero antes de poder pasar al otro chico este lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a un salón cerca de donde estaban. Con un empujón hizo que entrara, seguido de él cerró la puerta hechizándola al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gruño el moreno cuando estaba dentro del salón.

-¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber!-gritó Malfoy de vuelta.

-Solo nos tropezamos. ¡Y me disculpé!-dijo mientras se jalaba el cabello de forma desesperada.

-¡No me refería a eso!- el rubio caminaba por el cuarto como un tigre enjaulado, pasando sus manos desordenando su rubio cabello.

-¡Habla más claro Malfoy!-gritó ya un poco molesto por la actitud del otro chico.

Harry no sabía si lo había escuchado o no, de igual manera no se iba a mover de ese lugar. Así que cruzó los brazos y se recostó contra la pared más cercana. El rubio se detuvo en un momento, llevando sus manos a la cara para luego respirar exageradamente. Al momento su vista estaba en Harry. Este por inercia llevó su mano al lugar donde está su varita.

-A lo que me refiero es que… Uhgg… ¡La memoria! ¿Por qué no has hecho algo con ella?- decía de manera molesta viendo a los ojos al moreno- ¿Por qué no está en el profeta? O ¿Por qué tus amigos no se han burlado de mí? ¿Qué mierda planeas?

-¡Yo no planeo nada! No tengo la menor intención de usar las memorias en tu contra, eso sería caer muy bajo. Además no fue mi intención ver esas memorias, yo...

-¿Memorias? ¿Entonces no fue solo una?-los ojos del chico mostraba completo enojo y desprecio.

-¡Si Malfoy, fueron varias! ¡Y lo siento! ¿Está bien?- Harry jalaba su cabello molesto, tal vez hasta ya tenía un punto calvo, respiro intentando calmarse- La tentación ganó, quería ver si tramabas algo. Pero luego de verlas me sentí terrible. No tenía porque meterme en algo que no me convenía. Fue estúpido de mi parte.

Harry levantó su mirada y encontró la del rubio, todavía molesta pero no tanto como en el principio. Algo de lo que había dicho hizo que el chico se calmara un poco. Así que continuó hablando, esperando no meter la pata con lo que iba a decir.

-Si quieres puedes hechizarme todo lo que quieras. Borrar mi memoria, tomar algunas de ellas o solo darme una paliza.-la cara del joven pasó de enojo a sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba que Harry le diera la oportunidad de hacer eso.

-¿Tan arrepentido te encuentras de ver mis memorias?-preguntó un poco dudoso el rubio.

-Sí. Y si borraras mi memoria todo volvería a la normalidad. Nos seguiríamos odiando como siempre-respondió el moreno encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y estás seguro de que si levanto mi varita solo seria para borrarte la memoria y no usar un hechizo diferente?-preguntó ahora con un deje de diversión en la voz.

-Puede ser. O podría terminar nuevamente en la enfermería.- rió divertido- Con cualquier opción el que sale ganando eres tú.

-Bien, me gusta la idea- dijo al rato, luego de pensar un poco.

Malfoy levantó la varita en dirección a Harry pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la puerta del salón se abrió. La profesora McGonagall estaba en el marco, viendo a ambos chicos. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue señalar el tiempo y sacó a ambos alumnos del lugar. Antes de tomar caminos separados ambos se lanzaron miradas furtivas. Al parecer el rubio iba a dejar a Harry con las memorias en su lugar, tal vez por un tiempo.

-Escojo la penúltima opción, Potter-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

¿Penúltima opción? ¿Cuál penúltima opción? Si el chico no le iba a borrar la memoria entonces… ¡Oh! Quería memorias de Harry. ¿En qué momento esa opción salió de su boca? Y era obvio que el Slytherin no iba a querer cualquier tipo de memorias. Iba a querer algunas donde Harry fuera humillado. Esto iba a ser difícil. Tenía que pensar bien cuales memorias darle.

Otra semana pasó y Harry tenía consigo las memorias, a lo largo de la semana él ni el rubio se habían dirigido palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada. La semana había pasado sin inconvenientes. Ahora el problema era como se las entregaría al otro chico. Pasó por distintas opciones, descartando una a una, hasta que llego a la más aceptable. Además Hermione le había ayudado un poco a descartarlas. Bueno la verdad es que ella era la que les había dado la idea más sencilla de todas, en comparación a las demás. Se armó de valor y en las clases de Historia Muggle que compartía con los Slytherin y se acercó a las partencias del rubio. La clase estaba muy concentrada reconociendo cual era el uso de los patitos de hule en el mundo Muggle que no habían notado que Harry colocaba varios frascos en un bolso ajeno.

La clase pasó rápido y al fin podían ir a cenar. Hermione y Ron caminaban frente a Harry mientras este pensaba. Aun cuando las memorias las tenía alguien más, él sabía exactamente cuáles eran. El chico tenia gran cantidad de memorias donde era humillado, pero estas no se comparaban a las de Malfoy. Al final escogió las que más se acercaban al dolor y humillación que había vivido el sangre pura. Aunque había visto solo tres del chico, este le envió cuatro, como forma de disculpa. Al igual que una nota.

_"Solo vi tres memorias. Pero aquí van cuatro en forma de disculpa._  
_Lo siento._  
_H.P."_

Luego de la cena se fueron a sus cuartos. Harry estaba acostado boca arriba sin saber mucho que hacer, Ron se había dormido hacía unos minutos y los demás estaban inconscientes desde hace más tiempo atrás. Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era pensar. Comenzó a divagar, pensando si Malfoy estuviera viendo sus memorias. La curiosidad no lo dejó dormir, así que saco el mapa del merodeador y buscó el nombre del chico. En un momento lo encontró, estaba en el salón donde antes había recibido clases con Snape. Donde estaba el pensadero. Entonces si estaba viendo sus memorias. De seguro se estaba burlando de él en ese momento. O tal vez estaba planeando una forma de humillarlo más. De igual manera no sentía miedo, ni tampoco alegría. En ese momento el sueño comenzó a dominar, en menos de cinco segundos el chico ya estaba dormido.

En el castillo, en un salón se encontraba un rubio solo, mirando con el ceño fruncido el pensadero. Ya había visto las memorias y sentía algo dentro de sí, pero no encontraba el nombre correcto. Tomó de nuevo la primera memoria y entró en ella. El chico cayó en un cuarto, si es que se puede llamar así, donde estaba un Harry Potter menor de diez años. El lugar era pequeño y lleno de polvo y al parecer el techo eran unas escaleras. Podía ver como el chico estaba acostado en la cama, al parecer dormido. Un golpe en la puerta del "cuarto" hizo que volteara la cabeza. La primera vez el golpe lo había asustado. Escuchó como abrían la puerta. Todavía no aceptaba que tenían al niño que vivió encerrado. Potter se había levantado de la cama al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y la cara de un señor gordo y con bigote aparecía. Le entregaba una bandeja, bueno más bien se la tiraba a los brazos y luego volvía a cerrar la puerta con todo y seguro. Seguido su voz rasposa se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Recuerda que hoy hay visitas. Así que no hagas ruido- dijo para luego escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban de la puerta.

Draco volvió su mirada al niño a su lado. En la bandeja solo había pan y agua. Si así trataron al chico toda su vida ya entendía porque lo vio tan delgado y descuidado ese día en Madam Malkin's. Al momento la memoria terminaba, siendo seguida de una vez por otra. En esta se podía ver un Potter más mayor, tal vez dos años más, en el mismo cuarto. Al parecer el chico había crecido, al igual que la ropa que llevaba puesta. En todas las memorias el chico siempre llevaba ropa varias tallas más grande y un poco vieja. Al principio había pensado que el salvador del mundo mágico tenía mal gusto para la ropa.

Unos golpes en el techo llamaron su atención. Se escuchaba como si un hipopótamo bajara las escaleras. Al instante el hipopótamo se detuvo y comenzó a saltar haciendo que polvo cayera del techo en la cara del elegido que se había despertado por el ruido. El animal terminó de brincar y bajó las escaleras, al mismo momento que Potter abría la puerta del cuarto. Apenas lo hizo un niño gordo pasó y lo empujó de nuevo dentro de la habitación, cerrándola la puerta en la cara. Draco pensó que un cerdo tenía más modales que ese niño. La memoria siguió, continuando cuando el chico salía de la habitación e iba a la cocina. Ahí el rubio pudo ver como la sala estaba llena de regalos, al parecer todos para el niño gordo, ya que el moreno no se acercó a la sala en lo que restaba de la memoria.

La tercera memoria era un poco más corta. Estaba de nuevo en la casa, frente al cuarto donde Potter dormía. La puerta del frente se abrió dejando pasar al niño gordo junto con su madre, esta venia con una manta encima y sollozaba. El niño parecía un hipopótamo recién salido del agua. Al momento entendió que la condición del chico era culpa del elegido. El señor gordo y con bigote entró a la casa arrastrándolo del brazo, hasta llegar al cuarto de este. Lo empujó dentro y le dijo en la cara al chico.

-La magia no existe-mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara y colocaba el seguro.

La última memoria era un poco más dolorosa. Draco al verla sabia que él tenía algo que el niño que vivió nunca tuvo. Una familia. La memoria mostraba a Harry entrando en un salón en el castillo. A un lado había un gran espejo. En un principio no entendió que era lo que sucedía y cuando se acercó al espejo quedó impactado con lo que reflejaba. Una mujer de cabello rojo y un hombre con lentes. Los padres del elegido. Draco podía ver de nuevo la confusión en la cara del chico y como este miraba hacia atrás buscando a las dos personas que reflejaban el espejo, pero no había nadie. El Gryffindor solo se quedó ahí, viendo fijamente el espejo, con gran tristeza en su cara.

Cuando la memoria terminó el joven rubio tenía la mente en blanco. De verdad no sabía que pensar o sentir. Una palabra pasó por su mente. ¿Empatía? ¿Esa era la palabra que estaba buscando hacía un momento? Puede que sí, puede que no. De igual manera no tenía ganas de pensar. Las memorias lo habían dejado con un mal sabor de boca. Ordeno la oficina y salió.

Hoy iba a ser una larga noche.


	3. Mensajes

Harry estaba en la sala común junto con sus amigos charlando de todo un poco. Al rato la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar a Seamus. Al mismo tiempo avión de papel entro y fue a dar al regazo de Harry. Sus amigos lo vieron con la ceja levantada. El moreno solo se encogió de brazos y abrió el avión. Dentro venia un mensaje con una letra increíblemente bien hecha pero que no concordaba con lo que se leía.

_"Tú familia es un asco._  
_De igual manera, cuenta saldada._  
_D.M."_

-¿Qué es? Preguntó Ron al cabo de un rato de que Harry no dejara de ver el papel con cara de sorpresa- ¿Una carta de una admiradora?

Hermione dejó escapar una risa, mientras Harry volvía ver a su amigo con la ceja levantaba y una sonrisa.

-No, solo es sobre un favor que debía- respondió sin mentir del todo- ¿Alguno sabe cómo responder de la misma manera?

Por muy extraño que fuera Ron sabia el hechizo para enviar cartas de esa manera, ya que su papá se la había enseñado. En el Ministerio enviaban información así todo el tiempo. El hechizo era sencillo y al mismo tiempo secreto. La carta era enviada y solo el mago o bruja al que era dirigido podía abrirlo, ya que este reconocía su escancia mágica y se abría solo ante esta.

-¡Gracias Ron!- agradeció al lograr conjurar correctamente el hechizo.

-De nada amigo. No es algo tan difícil de lograr-respondió divertido su amigo.

El moreno se levantó de donde estaba y fue a su habitación, tomando un pergamino y escribiendo una respuesta para luego mandársela al rubio.

_"Lo sé. No son muy agradables._  
_Así que, ¿estamos a mano?_  
_H.P."_

Fue lo que escribió para luego doblar el papel, bajar al salón y abrir la puerta para que el avión fuera hasta su destino. El hechizo era divertido. La magia era divertida. Volvió a entrar al salón y se sentó con sus amigos. Se quedó hablando con ellos un buen rato. Ya no tenía esa pesadez en su pecho. Ya estaba un poco mejor.

Nuevamente un avión de papel entró al salón luego de que un Gryffindor entrara, cayendo en el regazo de Harry que ahora se encontraba jugando ajedrez con su mejor amigo. Ron le regaló una sonrisa divertida, manteniendo el pensamiento que era una admiradora.

_"Como dije cuenta saldada._  
_Y yo que tú los hubiera hechizado hace tiempo._  
_D.M."_

Harry sonrió ante el mensaje, para luego continuar con el juego de ajedrez. Al rato por milagros de la vida Harry logró ganarle al pelirrojo. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante esto. Luego Harry escribió otra carta, algo lo impulsaba a seguir mandándole cartas al joven Slytherin.

_"¿Alguna sugerencia en hechizos?_  
_Imagino que la respuesta será un pergamino extenso._  
_H.P."_

Los días pasaron, al igual que las cartas. Cada una con menos sentido que la anterior. Hablaban solo por hablar, solo por llenar espacios en el pergamino. Algunas veces compartían opiniones sobre Quidditch, otras sobre pociones, consejos más que nada para Harry aunque este no los pidiera. Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos se insultaban un poco, solo para no perder la costumbre como habían escrito en una de las notas. En clases a veces trabajaban juntos, sin evitar insultarse un poco si alguna poción salía mal o las notas de Harry eran poco entendibles. De igual manera aunque hubiera un tipo de tregua entre los dos, sus amigos no podían evitar pelear entre ellos. Todavía mantenían la rivalidad Slytherin-Gryffindor.

_"Lo siento."_

Era lo único que decía la nota que en esos momentos Harry tenía en su mano. No entendía por qué decía eso. Sabía quien la había escrito. Era la letra de Malfoy sin duda alguna. Cuando iba a responderle Hermione lo detuvo, tenían que ir a la reunión del ED. El moreno guardó la nota, teniendo en cuenta responderle luego. Se concentró en dar la clase como normalmente lo haría, pero de vez en cuando sus pensamientos vagaban a la nota que tenía guardada en su bolsillo. ¿Cuál era el significado de esas dos palabras? Un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Llevó su mirada hacia sus amigos buscando una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna. El mismo sonido, pero más fuerte, se hizo presente. Todos los que estaban en el lugar miraron hacia una de las paredes de la Sala de Menesteres. Dos golpes más siguieron. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía.

Harry entendió al fin la nota cuando la pared se partió y dejó un agujero, dejando a la vista a Umbridge y su escuadrón. En ningún momento la mirada de Malfoy se cruzó con la de Harry. De igual manera no evitó que el enojo se apoderara de él, al igual que todos los del ED. Los habían descubierto. El entrenamiento del ejército fue descubierto. Todo gracias a los Slytherin.

De ahí en adelante las notas habían terminado. Cuando sus amigos preguntaban respecto al asunto, respondía que era culpa del escuadrón que ya no podía enviar los aviones ni hablar con la otra persona. Sus amigos no insistieron más en el tema. Harry dejó de ponerle atención a Malfoy, se mantenía alejado lo más que pudiera de él. Cuando lo veía solo molesto, para luego marcharse.

Las preocupaciones de Harry cambiaron luego de un tiempo. Hacer creer a todos que Voldemort había vuelto era lo primordial. Más después de haberse hecho cargo de Umbridge. Ahora la guerra se avecinaba, no tenía tiempo para asuntos triviales y tontos. Tenía un mundo mágico al que salvar.


	4. El Profeta

_**El profeta** _

_1996_   
_Desaparición de Dolores Umbridge._

  
  
_1996_   
_Voldemort está de vuelta._

  
_1996_   
_Dolores Umbridge rescatada de los centauros._

  
_1997_   
_Nuevo Ministro de Magia: Rufus Scrimgeour._

  
_1998_   
_2 de mayo: La Batalla de Hogwarts_

  
_1998_   
_Ministro de Magia: Kingsley Shacklebolt_

  
_1998_   
_Juicio de los Malfoy: Harry Potter como testigo._

  
_1998_   
_Ministro prohíbe utilización de dementores en Azkaban._

  
_1999_   
_Comienza búsqueda de antiguos Mortífagos._

  
_2000_   
_El niño que vivió se convierte en auror._

  
_2002_   
_Draco Malfoy restablece el apellido de su familia siendo medimago reconocido._

  
_2003_   
_Boda pura: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini._   


 


	5. Muerte

2004

Lo boda Zabini-Parkinson había tenido lugar a finales del año pasado. En diciembre, una semana antes de navidad. Por muy extraño que parezca el trió de oro fue invitado a esta celebración. Para algunos parecía algo completamente inusual, extraño, más conociendo la juventud de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Pero el tiempo pasa, los años avanzan y la gente cambia. De igual manera todo lleva su debido tiempo.

-¡Potter!

-¡Parkinson!-respondió de la misma manera el moreno mientras la chica llegaba a su lado.

-Ahora soy Zabini. Recuérdalo.-dijo mientras le sonreía y comenzaba a caminar a su lado- Entonces, ¿listo para el trabajo?

-Lo siento, la costumbre. Y todavía no, hay que ir por Ron.- respondió mientras entraba al ascensor junto a la chica.

Ambos se encontraban trabajando para el Ministerio, Aurores de primera. En un principio les fue difícil trabajar juntos y llevar a cabo los trabajos, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Luego sucedió un ataque, en este caso el niño que vivió fue el salvado. Y después de varios años, ahí estaban, como si nunca hubieran querido matarse. Bueno solo de vez en cuando. Ron también era parte de su equipo, al igual que Blaise. Eran uno de los grupos más competentes de todo el ministerio y uno de los pocos a los que se les había encomendado una misión muy importante.

-Bien, repasemos esto nuevamente. No quiero imperfecciones.-comenzó a hablar Blaise cuando todos habían entrado a la misma sala y luego de cerrar la puerta.

El salón era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar una mesa y varias sillas, en donde se encontraba en ese momento el equipo. Ron y Harry sentados uno al lado del otro y frente a ellos Blaise y Pansy. La mesa contenía gran cantidad de papeles y un gran mapa de una casa en el centro.

-Aquí es donde esas escorias se reúnen todos los días. En este salón, debajo de la casa.- decía Zabini mientras señalaba el mapa- Nadie está en la casa, así que no notaran cuando entremos. De igual manera hay que revisar que no haya alarmas en algún lugar. Estos Mortífagos no sabrán de nosotros hasta que tiremos abajo la puerta del cuarto.

-Gritaran como niñas al vernos-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maléfica.

Zabini daba órdenes una tras otra. Antes de dar por terminada la reunión e ir por los Mortífagos Blaise se dirigió a Harry específicamente.

-Potter, ten en cuenta al señor Crabbe. Todavía resiente la muerte de su hijo y no va a dejarte vivir. Si es necesario mátalo-su voz se encontraba seria, pero Harry podía notar como él también resentía la muerte de su amigo, pero no tanto como el padre del chico.

Sin más que decir todos se dirigieron a su destino, una casa la cual parecía abandonada y que gracias a informantes sabían que ahí se reunían un grupo de Mortífagos. De los 5 que se reunían, 4 estaban en la lista que Lucius Malfoy había dado como intercambio por su liberación, cosa que sabían solo los Aurores. Los periódicos decían que su condena podía llevarla en su casa, al mismo tiempo que a donde fuera. Luego de salir, no hubo tanto tiempo cuando él y Narcissa se fueron a Italia, a una de sus tantas casas.

El lugar se encontraba completamente silencioso. Entre señas y hechizos entraron al lugar. Ninguna alarma se activó. Todo pasó de manera rápida, bajaron las escaleras y entraron al lugar. Neutralizaron a los cinco Mortífagos en segundos, la tarea no pudo haber sido más sencilla. Pero… Sí, todo tiene su pero. Harry olvidó mantener su distancia del padre de Vincent. Cuando se acercó para buscar posibles varitas o artefactos malignos escondidos este hizo su movimiento. Algo pinchó el brazo de Harry, una aguja había atravesado su piel. El moreno racionó rápido, quitándose de encima la aguja y alejándose del Mortífago.

De un momento a otro, el mundo comenzó a hacerse oscuro. Harry pudo sentir como caía al suelo y el frio se hacía presente. También pudo escuchar gritos por parte de sus compañeros. Después nada. No podía ver, ni sentir, ni escuchar nada. Esperó aparecer nuevamente en aquel lugar blanco, aquella estación de trenes donde había visto a Dumbledore. Era extraño, no llegaba a ese lugar. Entonces, ¿A dónde va? Será que esta vez la muerte se apiadó de él y lo llevó directamente al abismo. Será que la muerte dejó de jugar con él y lo llevó de una vez por todas a su lado.


	6. ¿Ángel o Medimago?

Bueno, al parecer eso que decían que al final del túnel hay una luz no es mentira. Sentía que llevaba horas en la oscuridad, cuando una luz tenue se hizo presente. La luz se acercaba a él. Cada vez la luz se hacía más grande y la oscuridad se iba desvaneciendo. En medio de esa luz había algo. Una sombra tal vez. ¿Pero de quien? No se parecía a la de su padre, ni si madre. Si era una sombra masculina, pero no era la de Sirius tampoco. Era un poco más delgada y con el cabello un poco corto. ¿Sería un ángel? ¿Sera que Dios se apiadó de él y mandó un ángel a traerlo del abismo? Sintió un poco de calor, desde uno de sus costados. Cada vez que se acercaba a la sombra sentía más calor. ¿Acaso los ángeles desprendían calor corporal? Bueno, no sabía la respuesta porque nunca había conocido alguno. Solo a aquel ángel caído y de heladas manos, aún cuando no tenían carne en ellas.

Sintió más calor en un brazo. En ese punto comenzó a sentir como calor y vida viajaba por sus venas. ¿Será purificación divina la que está pasando? Cuando todo el calor pasó a su cuerpo completo se sintió con vida. Con más vida de la que jamás ha tenido. El olor a lirios inundó sus fosas nasales. Notaba como recobraba los sentidos. Ya no había oscuridad a su alrededor. Solo la sombra del ángel y luz alrededor de este. Intentó abrir los ojos. Sus parpados pesaban un poco. El calor a su lado se hizo más persistente y la sombra se acercó más.

Quería ver el ángel que venía a acabar su sufrimiento. Hizo otro intento y lo logró. La luz fue más intensa ante sus ojos, por lo que tuvo que parpadear. ¿Tan claro es el cielo? Bueno, está cerca del sol entonces es algo lógico que lo sea. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar y podía ver el ángel que estaba frente a él. Estaba un poco borroso, pero pudo notar que este era de piel blanca, con cabello rubio. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco. Por supuesto, es un ángel, debía vestir de esa manera.

Antes de que pudiera enfocar completamente su vista el ángel se fue. Sintió como el calor se iba con él. Primero se enfocó en su vista que poco a poco iba volviendo. Pudo notar como el cielo era blanco y una luz salía de este. La luz era más artificial. Volvió a parpadear y al fin pudo ver su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era una de las habitaciones de St Mungo´s. Había estado en el lugar incontables veces, por supuesto que reconocería el lugar. Intentó moverse, miro a un lado donde había una mesa con lirios. De ahí venia el olor. No pudo hacer otro movimiento ya que escuchó voces en el pasillo. Lo único que vio fue un manchón rojo entrar al lugar, seguido de unos colochos.

-¡Harry!

Un grupo de voces llenó la habitación del hospital. El chico las reconoció. Al igual que los rostros. Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban ahí. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Su boca estaba seca y no podía moverla. De igual manera no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que una voz llego al cuarto.

-Ya vieron que está vivo. Ahora salgan.-sonó un poco frio y serio.

Harry llevo su mirada a la voz. De primero pensó en el ángel que había visto hacia un momento, pero luego reconoció mejor quien era. El medimago Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta, vestido de blanco y con su rostro serio como siempre. Sus amigos se despidieron y salieron del lugar seguidos de la mirada fría del medimago. Cuando cruzaron la puerta Draco la cerró detrás y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Harry.

-No intentes hablar. Por mucho que te guste hablar, en estos momentos será imposible-decía mientras se acercaba al chico.

Con sus finas manos levantó el rostro de Harry y miró sus ojos, luego se dirigió a su brazo. Harry solo seguía los movimientos del rubio sin poder decir nada. Recordó el porqué de su situación cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo. Lo miró y vio como un punto azulado se encontraba en su piel, de donde venia el dolor. Draco pasó su mano por el lugar y apretó un poco. Harry siseó de dolor.

-El dolor quedara por un poco más. El azul se irá en unos días. Solo fue un poco de veneno tocó la piel-decía de manera profesional y calmada el chico- Agradece que no llegó al sistema sanguíneo y fue muy poco.

El joven rubio se levantó y alejó un poco del chico. Se acercó a la mesita que estaba al lado y tomó el vaso de agua que estaba ahí. ¿En qué momento? No supo la respuesta ya que Draco se acercó y le llevó el vaso a los labios. De manera cuidadosa le ayudó a tomar el agua, sin hacer ninguno reguero y esperando a que el chico tragara, lo cual fue un poco difícil al inicio. Cuando terminó el vaso el medimago se volvió a alejar, pero esta vez se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. Antes de salir dijo:

-Descansa un poco Potter. Nosotros nos encargamos de que este con vida cuando despierte.

Harry lo único que pudo fue sonreír un poco. Inclinó levemente la cabeza en forma de entendimiento y agradecimiento. Draco salió luego de esto. El sueño no se hizo esperar. Ahora que el moreno sabía que estaba con vida, pudo cerrar los ojos de manera tranquila. Soñó con ángel rubio que llegaba a protegerlo con sus alas blancas, con unas cuantas manchas.

Al día siguiente se levantó bastante relajado. En la mesita al lado de la cama había un vaso de agua. No lo pensó mucho y se lo llevó a la boca. Ahora podía moverse más, pero todavía se sentía adolorido. Logró sentarse en la cama, todavía sin separarse del vaso. Al momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Malfoy.

-Más despacio. No vaya a ser que el niño que vivió muera ahogado-dijo de manera seria el medimago.

Harry terminó su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa. Se recostó más en la cama, mientras el rubio se acercaba a examinarlo. Mientras Draco trabajaba, Harry observaba sus movimientos. Al rato recordó su voz. ¿Ya podía hablar?

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, notando un poco rasposa su voz.

-Faltan cinco para las seis-respondió de manera suave, casi como un susurro.

Harry notó el silencio del lugar y la poca luz que había. Solo había luz en el pasillo, pero no era muy intensa. Luego miró a Draco, seguía concentrado en el análisis y los apuntes en una hoja que andaba. Notó que el chico no traía producto en su cabello como el día anterior, solo estaba un poco peinado. Además notó un poco de agua en el cuello. Al parecer se había mojado la cara antes de venir y por la prisa no logró secar bien todo. Traía encima la bata de medimago y debajo de esta traía pantalones de vestir, pero una camisa que al parecer era para dormir.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?-preguntó cuando el rubio colocaba sus últimos apuntes en la hoja.

El chico lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada a su mano. En ella tenía un tipo de pulsera. La señaló y luego señaló la mano de Harry, que también tenía una de ese tipo.

-La pulsera me envía información de cuando un paciente está despertando.-respondió simplemente, para luego seguir en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo tienen todos los pacientes? ¿No es muy cansado?

-Solo es en casos especiales que se usa la pulsera.-dijo mientras levantaba la vista de los papeles- Al parecer está bien. El veneno ya está dejando el cuerpo, de igual forma debe quedarse algunos días para cuidarlo.

El profesionalismo del chico le llamó la atención. Había escuchado de cómo el joven trataba a sus pacientes, ahora lo podía confirmar. De verdad era un profesional. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan. Una joven enfermera estaba en la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy, su desayuno está en su oficina.-el nerviosismo se notaba en la voz de la chica. No sabía si era por Harry o la mirada seria del rubio.

-Gracias.

La muchacha se despidió y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Draco continuó apuntando información en sus hojas. Cada cierto tiempo leía algo en sus hojas y pasaba la pluma por su cara, como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Qué fue lo que me inyectaron?-su voz era rasposa, pero menos que antes.

-Es un tipo de poción hecha con magia oscura. Impregnaron la aguja con esto y luego fuiste pinchado con la aguja. No inyectado. -respondió sin dejar de ver las hojas en sus manos.

Luego un silencio se expandió entre ellos, algo incomodo. Draco terminó de apuntar información y levantó su vista al chico en la camilla. Una sonrisa pequeña y socarrona se colocó en su rostro.

-¿No vas a preguntar porque soy el encargado de cuidarte y no otro doctor? Algo así cómo Cho Chang. -dijo de manera casual, pero no pudo esconder su diversión en lo que decía.

Con la mención de esa mujer la cara de Harry pasó a una de molestia, pero fingida. Lo primero que recordó fue esa vez que Draco y él se pasaban papelitos en quinto año. Específicamente el papelito que decía como la había cagado con Cho. De ese día en adelante Draco tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para molestarlo con esto. Y Harry se hacía el ofendido, solo para ver la sonrisa de diversión del rubio. Era bueno saber que todavía podían hablar como lo habían hecho en quinto.

-Imagino que es por el conocimiento de las artes oscuras.

-Y también para evitar desmayos, no solo de medibrujas, sino también de medimagos.

Los dos rieron ante esto. Su tregua había vuelto a surgir entre ellos, pero está vez ya era de manera definitiva. Cuando se encontraban hablaban de cualquier cosa. Hasta salían a comer en grupo, Slytherin y Gryffindor. El mundo mágico ya se había acostumbrado a ver al trío dorado junto con el antiguo escuadrón de Umbridge.

-Para mañana ya podrás volver a tentar a la muerte, no te preocupes-dijo Draco momentos después, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry asintió, el rubio se despidió para poder ir a desayunar. Cuando iba llegando a la puerta recordó algo y sonrió con malicia. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró al moreno.

-El sábado es el cumpleaños de Teddy-y cerró la puerta. Sonrió todavía más cuando escuchó una maldición dentro de la habitación.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.


	7. ¿Pelea o huida?

Para el miércoles ya le habían dado de alta a Harry. Para el viernes en la tarde Harry había contactado a Draco. Su rostro reflejaba estrés en las llamas mientras hablaba con Draco vía floo. La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio estresaba todavía más al moreno.

-¡Por favor! Vamos Malfoy, solo por esta vez.

-Mmm no sé. Debo pensarlo. Hoy es mi día libre y debería estarlo disfrutando-la sonrisa malévola estaba presente.

-¡Por favor! Es muy difícil conseguirle algo a Teddy-solo faltaba poco para que el chico comenzara a llorar, pero no era algo que iba a hacer frente a Malfoy.

-Está bien… ¿a qué hora sales?

A las 5 de la tarde Draco se encontraba en la oficina de Harry. Este por el momento se encontraba llenando unas hojas y hablando al mismo tiempo con Draco. Justo cuando este iba terminando con el papeleo, Ron pasó por la puerta pero no entró.

-Harry, Dan esta aquí- dijo en voz suficientemente baja para que solo ellos escucharan y siguió su camino sin detenerse.

El chico rubio vio como los ojos de Harry se ensanchaban y un tono pálido se posaba en su cara. El moreno se levantó de pronto, empujando la silla hacia atrás. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue llevar su dedo a la boca, diciéndole a Draco que hiciera silencio y transformándose se escondió debajo de su escritorio. Draco escuchó el sonido de transformación para animago, pero no logró ver cuál era su forma. No pudo pensar mucho en la situación ya que escucho un grito que venía por el pasillo.

-¡Harry!-una voz masculina, seguida de unos pasos llegaba a la puerta de la oficina.- ¿Harry?

En la puerta se asomó un joven, tal vez de metro setenta, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. En su cabellera, unos mechones eran de color café, al parecer teñido. La contextura era de un jugador de Quidditch y la ropa que tenia puesta lo confirmaba.

-¡Oh! Disculpa. ¿Has visto a Harry?-preguntó el joven con un leve acento.

-No.-respondió Draco de manera seca.

-Pero estas en su oficina. De seguro lo has visto o lo estas esperando.-dijo todavía con una sonrisa, pero menor-¿No hay problema que espere contigo?

-No importa. Yo ya me...-iba a terminar de decir mientras se levantaba pero sintió algo en su pie.

Miró hacia abajo y encontró una patita tocando su pie, que venía de abajo del escritorio. Al rato se escondió. Draco volvió a pensar la situación. Tenía que deshacerse del otro chico. Se terminó de levantar de la silla y se recostó en el escritorio de Harry, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Realmente. ¿Algún mensaje para Harry?-preguntó viéndolo seriamente.- Lo veré mas tarde.

Ahora la expresión del otro chico cambió, era seria. El ambiente se tensó un poco en la oficina. Aún cuando el chico estaba serio, se podía sentir en su aura algo como enojo y… ¿celos?

-¿Cual es su relación con Harry?-su voz era un poco molesta y no dejaba de ver a Draco.

-¿Cual es su relación con Harry?-repitió el joven Malfoy.

Ambos chicos se miraban seriamente. Ninguno iba a bajar la mirada. Si alguno bajaba la mirada era como perder. Draco había pasado por peores situaciones, claro que podría contra este idiota.

-¡Dan!- se escuchó que llamaban de la puerta.

Draco seguía viendo al otro a los ojos, no iba a perder. Dan no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que ver quien lo llamaba. Malfoy sonrió, había ganado. Desvió su mirada a la puerta, había otro chico, esta vez moreno. Intercambiaron algo en su idioma y luego salieron después de dirigirle una mirada a Draco y despedirse con la mano. Pasaron unos diez segundos y Harry salió de su escondite, nuevamente en forma humana.

-Entonces... ¿Vamos por el regalo?-dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar algo, Potter ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Así que salió detrás del chico, para ir por el regalo. Luego preguntaría que había sido todo eso. Primero dejaría que el moreno intentara escoger un regalo para Teddy, para que luego el rubio lo ayudara después de unas cuantas suplicas. Para luego ir a comer algo y hacer que Harry arrojara todo.

-¿Entonces quien era este Dan?-preguntó Draco mientras tapaba su cara con uno de los menús.

Harry escupió su café ante la pregunta, esparciéndolo por toda la mesa en la que estaban y parte del menú que sostenía Draco. El lugar era un café muggle, que estaba cerca de una tienda de juguetes,  a la que habían ido a comprar el regalo de Teddy. Los chicos estaban sentados en la parte de afuera, en una mesa para dos.

El rubio tomó una servilleta y limpio la mesa, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo un grito llamo su atención. En el camino se pudo ver como un chico rubio corría en dirección a ellos.

El plumerío se notó cuando este venia en dirección a Harry. Si pudiera el chico hasta desprendería arcoíris. Apenas llegó a donde el moreno, se le lanzó encima y lo abrazo con fuerzas, dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios del chico. Draco pudo ver como Harry se tensaba ante esto. No sabía si burlarse del chico o desaparecer a Dan. Lo único que atino a hacer fue mantenerse serio ante la intromisión.

Esta vez Draco no pudo decir nada, el jugador de Quidditch lo único que hizo fue darle una caja de chocolates a Harry para luego irse. Dijo algo de tener un partido en otro continente, pero el rubio no logró ponerle atención luego de ver como este hombre volvía a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Harry.

Harry gruñó luego de que el individuo se fue. Para luego dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa en la que estaba. Draco no sabía que decir. Ese Dan no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué no le dices que no y ya?-bufó el joven Malfoy luego de un momento.

Harry levantó su mirada y suspiró.

-Lo intente una vez, para luego llegar a la oficina y encontrarla llena de flores, peluches y chocolates por todo lado-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del auror-Hasta había un marco con una foto de él en mi escritorio.

Ver como el moreno tembló ante lo último hizo que el rubio sintiera lastima. No por Harry, sino por el jugador. De verdad era un desgraciado necesitado. Pensó en consolar al niño que vivió, pero no se le ocurría de alguna manera.

-¿Al menos el chocolate es bueno?-preguntó intentando animar al otro chico.

-No-respondió al tiempo que reía- Ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi chocolate favorito. Y me da miedo que tengan una poción de amor, así que me deshago de ellos.

-Que desperdicio de chocolate-expresó Draco con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada. Él sabía la adicción por los chocolates departe del rubio, aunque este no lo admitiera.

-Hermione me enseñó un hechizo para ver si no tienen nada extraño-dijo esto al momento que veía a todos lados para luego sacar su varita y realizar el hechizo.

-Rompiendo reglas como siempre Potter-dijo Draco a la vez que veía sonreír a Harry.

-No hay muggles a la vista-respondió para luego ofrecerle la caja a Draco.

El rubio dudó por un momento y tomó uno de los chocolates. Mientras masticó pudo sentir almendras. Un sonido obsceno salió de su boca pero no le importó. El chocolate estaba estupendo.

-¿No tiene nada extraño?

-No-respondió mientras lamía sus dedos, sin ver a Harry-Si tuviera una poción no sabría tan bien. Además las pociones de amor solo serian efectivas si el hechizado ve a quien lo hechizo para caer enamorado o enamorada.

Draco levantó sus ojos y miró directamente a Harry.

-Y no veo en lo más mínimo a la persona frente a mi atractiva-sonrió ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Harry- Y menos cuando este tiene café en su mejilla.

Harry alzó su manó y se limpió, para luego sacarle la lengua al rubio de manera infantil. Luego de eso tomó uno de los chocolates y siguió conversando con Draco, como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de terminarse media caja, se levantaron y se despidieron.


	8. Sonrisas y lágrimas

El sábado por la tarde Harry estaba en la casa de Andrómeda jugando con Teddy en la sala, cuando las llamas de la chimenea llamaron la atención de ambos. De las llamas salió un medimago rubio, siendo abrazado por el niño apenas dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¡Draco!-gritó emocionado el niño, llamando la atención de su tía.

El rubio levantó al niño del suelo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Luego lo bajó y le dio una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. El niño volvió a gritar y empezó a abrir el regalo. Mientras tanto, Draco abrazaba a Andrómeda y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Harry se acercó y le sonrió a Draco, el otro le respondió de la misma manera pero ninguno se acercó más de lo necesario. Teddy había dejado de abrir su regalo y observaba a su padrino y primo. Los mayores lo notaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Andrómeda.

-¿Por qué Draco no abraza a Harry y le da un beso?-pregunta el niño mirando a su tía.

Ambos hombres ven al niño, primero sorprendidos y luego divertidos. Harry vuelve a ver a Draco y levanta una ceja, esperando una reacción del rubio.

-Si Draco, ¿Por qué no me saludas igual que a Teddy y Andrómeda?-preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Tienes razón. Que poco educado de mí parte.

El rubio se acerca al moreno y pasa una mano alrededor de la cintura de este, para jalarlo cerca de su cuerpo. Luego le da un beso en la mejilla y lo suelta. Ambos observan a Teddy. El niño sonríe y se va brincando a terminar de abrir su regalo. Los adultos ríen antes esto y continúan hablando entre ellos. Desde ese día en adelante Draco y Harry se acostumbraron a saludarse de esa manera frente a Teddy. El niño siempre esperaba que el que llegara los saludara a todos antes de seguir en lo que estuviera haciendo.

-¡Draco!-gritó Teddy uno de los días que Draco llegaba a la casa.

El niño corrió para abrazar a su primo. Esta vez, Harry fue más rápido que él. Atrapó al rubio en un abrazó y sin que lo esperara, lo levantó del suelo. Draco dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y luego dejo escapar una risa, al ver como Teddy intentaba llegar a él. Harry lo había levantado y colocado en su hombro, alejándolo del niño cada vez que intentaba llegar a él.

-¡No! No puedes abrazar a Draco-le decía el moreno a Teddy.

El niño brincaba pero no llegaba ni a tocar los pies de Draco. Los tres reían ante esto. Andrómeda llegó a ver la escena. Ella también reía, pensando en lo felices que eran sus tres niños y lo difícil que había sido que lo fueran. Les llamó la atención y los llevó a cenar.

Había veces en las que Draco llegaba a la oficina de Harry y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Harry también hacia lo mismo cuando Draco llegaba a su cuarto en la enfermería cuando terminaba en St Mungo´s. Era divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Hasta hubo un momento en el se convirtió en una apuesta ver cuántos infartos podían causar en un día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día que Draco logró que a Harry casi le diera un infarto fue la tercera vez que el rubio vio a Dan. El auror y medimago se encontraban en la oficina del primero pasando el rato cuando Seamus pasó por la puerta.

-Ahí viene- fue lo único que dijo al pasar, sin ver dentro de la oficina.

Antes de que Harry se escondiera Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al moreno. Harry le puso atención hasta que sintió un peso en sus piernas. Draco se sentó en el regazo de Harry, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre. Harry llevó sus manos a la cintura del otro sin pensarlo. El moreno abrió la boca para preguntar sobre lo que estaba pasando pero fue silenciado por los labios del rubio.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- gritaron desde la puerta.

Con un movimiento Draco cerró la puerta en la cara de Dan, todo sin separarse del auror. El rubio se apartó y sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto Harry.

-Si piensa que ya tienes a alguien, tal vez deje de molestar-le dijo todavía sonriendo.

-Eso espero-suspiró Harry al rato.

-Y al parecer yo gané la apuesta.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Semanas después Harry volvía de entregar unos papeles para encontrar a Draco sentado en su escritorio. Este se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y aún así Harry pudo notar como el rubio estaba tensó. Esto hizo que se guardara cualquier comentario que iba a hacer en ese momento, cerrara la puerta y se acercara despacio al otro chico.

-¿Draco?- llamó para que le pusiera atención.

El rubio se relajó un poco y se volteó aún sentado en el escritorio. El hombre se veía cansado, al igual que triste. Harry se preocupó y se acercó totalmente hasta estar a un paso del otro.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado.

-Un paciente- susurró mientras veía el suelo.

Harry entendió inmediatamente. Este era el primer paciente que Draco atendía y no lograba salvar. No podía imaginar lo mal que se sentía en ese momento el rubio. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercarse y abrazarlo. Draco colocó su barbilla en el hombro del moreno y lo abrazó de vuelta. Lo que dio a entender que Draco estaba llorando fue la humedad que sentía Harry en el cuello. Esto hizo que lo abrazara más fuerte.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos, aunque parecía más. Draco ya había dejado de llorar y poco a poco se fue separando de Harry. Malfoy no levantó su vista cuando se separaron, sino fue Harry quien llevó sus manos al rostro del otro hombre y lo movió para verlo cara a cara. Intentó decir algo pero Harry se adelantó plantando pequeños besos en las mejillas del rubio, intentando limpiar las lágrimas. Draco se sonrojó y decidió hablar cuando vio que Harry no pensaba parar.

-Podrías detenerte-demandó de manera suave, muy poco intimidante- Pareces un kneazle.

Apenas Draco dijo eso Harry se detuvo, pero no lo soltó. El rubio lo miró expectante y encontró una sonrisa maliciosa en el auror. Lo que hizo fue volver a acercarse pero esta vez pasó su lengua por la mejilla derecha de Draco. Apenas sintió la lengua, Draco di un brinco y se alejó de Harry. Mientras se limpiaba con la mano la mejilla, Harry reía sin parar a un lado.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Potter todavía tomando aire después de reírse.

-Si- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa todavía limpiándose la mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a comer?

El otro hombre asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo. Todavía sosteniendo la puerta se volteó y le sonrió a Harry con afecto en su mirada.

-Gracias-dijo, para luego salir.

Harry se quedó sonriendo como bobo en donde estaba, para luego ir detrás de Draco minutos después.


	9. La revelación

Apenas entró a su oficina quedó estático. Otra vez Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio. Hizo a cerrar la puerta pero notó que el rubio no estaba tensó, sino que estaba leyendo el profeta. Harry suspiró y dejo la puerta abierta para luego acercarse a Draco. Apenas llegó al lado del rubio este levantó la vista y le sonrió, a lo cual Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó entusiasmado-¿Quieres ver un truco que me enseñó Teddy?

Harry asintió, ignorando la malicia en la voz de Draco por el simple hecho de mencionar a Teddy. Malfoy le quitó los lentes y le apuntó con la varita diciendo un conjuro. En el momento que comenzaron a cambiar de forma y color Harry fue frunciendo el ceño. Una copia de los lentes de Rita se formó en las manos de Draco. Aún sin los lentes Harry podía notar la sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Puedes cambiarlos de vuelta?-preguntó un poco molesto.

Draco sonrió más ampliamente, dando a entender que esa transformación no iba a pasar en algún momento cercano. Iba a decir algo al respecto pero en ese momento el rubio giró su cuerpo y estiró su mano para tomar una de las plumas de Harry.

-Ahora hagamos una pluma como la de Rita- rió divertido.

No terminó de decirlo cuando Harry se acercó para alcanzar también la pluma. Esto hizo que Harry quedara contra el escritorio, entre las piernas de Draco, y encima del otro. El pelinegro no calculó bien la acción, golpeando a Draco y haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos terminaron pegados desde los muslos hasta el pecho.

-Harry estaba pensando que…-una voz dijo desde la puerta haciendo que voltearan a ver-¡Merlín! ¡Consigan un cuarto!

Dicho esto Seamus se fue, no antes de cerrar la puerta. Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse al ver su situación y recordando la cara de pánico que había puesto Seamus antes de irse. Mientras se reían, Harry colocó su frente en el hombro de Draco mientras el otro colocaba sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Cuando dejaron de reírse volvieron a verse el uno al otro, notando la cercanía de sus rostros. No pudieron evitar quedarse viendo a los ojos del otro mientras la risa de iba disipando.

-Andrómeda dijo que la cena era a las 8-susurró Draco sin dejar de ver a Harry-Sería bueno llegar temprano aunque sea una vez.

Harry le sonrió para luego levantarse y extenderle una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Draco no dudó al tomar la mano, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero fue detenido por tirón en su mano derecha. Harry no lo había soltado y lo jaló dándole la vuelta. El moreno le enseñó sus lentes, ahora verdes, y esperó. Draco tomó su varita y los cambió de vuelta.

-Gracias-dijo Harry mientras rápidamente se acercaba a Draco y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Potter rió divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Draco y como este se ponía más rojo de lo que estaba antes. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin antes volverse y decir:

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde- para luego abrir la puerta y salir.

Segundos más tarde Draco logra alcanzar a Harry y para deleite del moreno, este todavía estaba rojo. Para fastidio de Malfoy, Harry no dejó de sonreír en toda la cena, llamando la atención de Andrómeda. Cuando la mujer preguntó por lo sucedido, Harry solo respondió:

-Eh tenido una revelación-sin dejar de sonreír con tonto.


	10. Querido Draco

5 de Junio del 2005

Querido Draco:

     ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Siento no estar presente o haberte dado la carta yo mismo, pero temía lo que fuera a suceder después de que terminaras de leer esto. Imagino que ya notaste lo que hay dentro de la caja, son 17 frascos en total. Todos tienen un número. Bien… esto es complicado.

     Estas son varias memorias que escogí especialmente, esperando que todo salga como yo espero. Aún así quiero que sepas que si no estás de acuerdo con lo que propongo al final de esta carta no hay ningún problema. Como dije varios años atrás, tienes mi permiso de borra mis memorias si lo vez necesario.

     Antes de que sigas leyendo, quiero que veas todas las memorias. Si, se que son muchas, pero es importante que las veas y en orden. Espero que las primeras no te molesten, ya que aún así necesito que las veas. Míralas todas ¿sí? Y después sigues leyendo la carta.

     ¿Las viste? ¿Todas? Espero que sí. Al igual que espero que no me odies en estos momentos. O más adelante. Las memorias que te di son importantes para mí. Las primeras cambiaron mi perspectiva del Malfoy que conocía. Esas dieron comienzo a algo nuevo, lo cual noté muchos años después. Y no quiero seguir más años ignorando lo que siento.

     Lo que busco es que esto que empezó con unas memorias, den comienzo… o terminen todo con estas nuevas memorias. Quiero crear más memorias, más recuerdos. No de nosotros aparte, sino juntos. Espero que pienses igual. Y si no me odias hasta este momento, hay una carta más en el fondo de la caja. Esta tiene una pregunta muy importante que espero que consideres.

 

Sinceramente:

Harry


	11. La pregunta

 

 

 

 

 

 

¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 

Pd: No tienes que decir que sí o no ahora, podemos ir en una cita antes.

Pd 2: Aunque pensándolo bien, llevamos ya varias citas ¿no?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
